


Substitution

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Murder, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Taking a name and pretending that he was blessed with it did not mean he could adequately fill those shoes.





	Substitution

The human world knew of terror again when Ryuk was seized by boredom and let his Death Note fall upon the Earth. When he found the human that picked up the Death Note he was a little disappointed. He remembered Light and what he had done with the book; to be honest this new boy looked dreary and pretentious and his screaming was downright irritating. But when Ryuk explained who he was the boy's mouth curled into a smile. The boy remembered what happened in Japan, had craved the news stories, shared in Light's statement that this world needed to be purged of degenerates.

Maybe this would be an interesting development after all.

The boy thought that this was a christening and he made Light his new name. Ryuk would never call him that.

Ryuk did not expect the boy to bring the Death Note to his school, loudly declaring what it was and then shoving it in the face of an equally irritating girl like it was a trophy. Ryuk did not trouble himself with how humans operated but he thought this one was an idiot. But then the boy's classmate's head was ripped off, and the air was drenched with the smell of copper. The nature of this death lacked subtlety, but Ryuk thought it was entertaining.

Overall, the boy was clumsy, stumbling with this power, and his crafted house of cards fell hard. Granted, this particular house of cards was made with shaky hands and was made by somebody who ultimately did not know what he was doing. The most amusing part about this boy was his insistence that he had altruistic reasons even as he slaughtered those trying to stop him. Ryuk thought he saw a glimpse of Light there but the insistence grew deeper. Light never insisted that it was really Misa that killed agents trying to stop him. Besides, Misa's supposed counterpart was already dead before the agents were trying to find this boy. She tried to steal the Death Note and paid dearly. 

Light never accused Ryuk of being an evil entity, trying to lead him down this bloody path. Ryuk merely gave him the tool. The boy chose to wield it.

The show had to end eventually. When there was a bullet in the boy's stomach he held out the bloody Death Note to Ryuk, begged him to kill the agents that shot him, begged him to let the boy die like Light. Ryuk did not fulfill either of those requests. This boy was not Light and did not deserve to die like him. He watched at the boy died in agony. Ryuk held onto his Death Note and walked past the agents, and they were oblivious to the shimigami's presence. 

It was comical this time as well, showing how animalistic humans could be. But Ryuk would have to be more meticulous in choosing where the Death Note would fall next time.

**Author's Note:**

> What I could say about the 2017 movie has already been said by many, many people. I apologize if I came off as too bitter here.


End file.
